There have been many attempts at products and solutions to rid areas of unwanted geese. Most involve high maintenance products and techniques, such as spraying the areas with a ground spray and respraying days later, or installing speakers to emit geese distress calls in the area or sirens. Spray effectiveness is finite, costly and must be replenished as dictated by the environment. Loud speakers are annoying, troublesome and require an electrical source and operational attendance.
Other labor intensive solutions involve planting buffers around the water, keeping swans or other natural predators around, bringing in dogs on a daily basis to scare the geese, or in some cases authorizing selected hunters to cull the geese. Many of these current solutions are not acceptable to humans, such as the noise of distress calls or sirens mounted on and around buildings, and concerns over chemical sprays, dogs or firearm discharge in populated areas. The common factor among all of these resolutions is that they require a large amount of effort yet produce inconsistent, at best, and short-lived results. Results are typically not permanent without costly and disturbing repeatability.
Accordingly, it is one objective of the invention to provide improved apparatus for repelling geese.
Another objective of the invention has been to provide improved methods for repelling geese.
A further objective has been to provide improved apparatus and methods for repelling geese and which requires minimum maintenance, repeatability and human attention as compared to prior apparatus and methods.
Another objective of the invention has been to provide apparatus and methods for repelling geese through the interruption of a natural life cycle of the geese.